Episode 351e. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 5)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares his next adventure with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Han Solo (Joshua) and Chewbacca while Darth Vader (Nonny) waits for Death Star to be rebuilt. During the battle of Hoth, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse), who was the ghost, requests Luke to go to Dagobah to do some training with Yoda. While Yoda trains Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie meets Lando Calrissian (Jonesy) and Boba Fett (Avi) the bounty hunter. Han was frozen in carbonite and was taken to Tatooine. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Snowtroopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1980 movie "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back." *This is a sequel to "A New Hope." This story takes place after the second story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story (at Bespin: Cloud City) Leia was waiting for the Falcon to be repaired. Han arrived to see her. Joshua: The ship is almost finished. Two or Three more things and we're in great shape. Ashlie: The sooner the better. Something's wrong here. No one has seen or knows anything about 3PO. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost. Joshua: (kisses Ashlie) Relax. I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out. Ashlie: I don't trust Lando. Joshua: Well, I don't trust him, either. But he is my friend. Besides, we'll soon be gone. Ashlie: And then you're as good as gone, aren't you? (at the junk room) Chewbacca looked around, he knew what was going on. Then, he saw C-3PO's robotic parts and weird creatures throwing it. (at the living quarters) Chewbacca arrived back and shows Han and Leia a broken C-3PO. Chewbacca: (roars) Ashlie: What happened? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Where? Found him in a junk pile? Ashlie: Oh, what a mess. Chewie, do you think you can repair him? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Lando's got people who can fix him. Ashlie: No, thanks. Lando arrived to see them. Jonesy: I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything? Ashlie: Not really. Jonesy: You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds. Ashlie: Thank you. Jonesy: Will you join me for a little refreshment? Chewbacca: (roars) Jonesy: Everyone's invited, of course. (looks at a damaged Gil) Having trouble with your droid? Joshua: No. No problem. Why? (at the corridor) The group went to go to the dining room to eat something. Jonesy: So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the... uh... jurisdiction of the Empire. Ashlie: So you're part of the mining guild then? Jonesy: No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed... which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves. Joshua: Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down? Jonesy: That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever. (at the dining room) When Lando opened the door, Darth Vader was there, and so was Boba Fett. Nonny: We would be honored if you would join us. The stormtroopers arrived to see them. Jonesy: I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry. Joshua: I'm sorry, too. (at Bespin) Luke and R2-D2 was heading to their destination: Cloud City. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: No, 3PO's with them. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Just hang on. We're almost there. (at Cloud City: Prison cell) Chewbacca can't stand the noise until it was gone. Then, he was fixing C-3PO. Gil: Mmmm. Oh, my. Uh, I, uh, Take this off! I, uh, don't mean to intrude here. I, don't, no, no, no... Please don't get up. No! (to Chewbacca) Stormtroopers? Here? We're in danger. I must tell the others. Oh, no! I've been shot! The stormtroopers were tying Han to a rack and Darth Vader arrived to see him. (at the holding chamber) Joshua: (screams) Jonesy: Lord Vader. Nonny: (to Avi) You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker. Avi: He's no good to me dead. Nonny: He will not be permanently damaged. Jonesy: Lord Vader, what about Leia and the Wookiee? Nonny: They must never again leave this city. Jonesy: That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter! Nonny: Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly. Jonesy: No. Nonny: Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here. Jonesy: This deal's getting worse all the time. (at the prison cell) Chewie was repairing C-3PO and knew something's not right. Gil: Oh, yes, that's very good. I like that. Oh! Something's not right because now I can't see. Wait. Wait! Oh, my! what have you done? I'm backwards, you stupid furball. Only an overgrown mophead like you would be stupid enough... Then, he saw Han with the stromtroopers and was reunited. Joshua: I feel terrible. The stormtroopers brought Leia as well. Ashlie: Why are they doing this? Joshua: They never even asked me any questions. Lando arrived with the guards. Ashlie: Lando. Joshua: Get out of here, Lando! Jonesy: Shut up and listen! Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me. Joshua: Over to you? Jonesy: They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe. Ashlie: What about Han? Jonesy: Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter. Ashlie: Vader wants us all dead. Jonesy: He doesn't want you at all. He's after somebody called Skywalker. Joshua: Luke? Jonesy: Lord Vader has set a trap for him. Ashlie: And we're the bait. Jonesy: Well, he's on his way. Joshua: (in anger) Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you? My friend! (punches Jonesy) Jonesy: Stop! I've done all I can do. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems. Joshua: Yeah, you're a real hero. When Lando and the guards leave, Leia and Chewbacca helps Han out. Ashlie: You certainly have a way with people. (at the carbon freezing chamber) Darth Vader was at the freezing chamber with Lando. Nonny: This facility is crude, but it should be adequate to freeze Skywalker for his journey to the Emperor. Crab: Lord Vader, ship approaching. X-wing class. Nonny: Good. Monitor Skywalker and allow him to land. Jonesy: Lord Vader, we only use this facility for carbon freezing. If you put him in there, it might kill him. Nonny: I do not want the Emperor's prize damaged. We will test it... on Captain Solo. (at Bespin) Luke and R2-D2 were heading to Cloud City and it was cloudy. (at Cloud City: Freezing chamber) Boba Fett and the stormtroopers took Han, Leia, C-3PO and Chewbacca to the freezing chamber. Gil: If only you had attached my legs, I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position. Now, remember, Chewbacca, you have a responsibility to me, so don't do anything foolish. Darth Vader came to see them. Joshua: (to Jonesy) What's going on... buddy? Jonesy: You're being put into carbon freeze. Avi: (to Nonny) What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me. Nonny: The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in! Then, Chewbacca attacked the troopers and went wild. Gil: Oh, no! No, no, no! Stop, Chewbacca, stop...! Joshua: Stop, Chewie, stop! Do you hear me? Stop! Gil: Yes, stop, please! I'm not ready to die. Joshua: Chewie! Chewie, this won't help me. Hey! Save your strength. There'll be another time. The princess, you have to take care of her. You hear me? Chewbacca: (roars) Ashlie: (kisses Joshua) I love you! Joshua: I know. Then, Han descends down and Leia, Lando and Chewbacca was sad to see Han being frozen. Gil: What... what's going on? Turn around, Chewbacca, I can't see. Then, Han was now fully frozen in carbonite. Gil: Oh... they've encased him in carbonite. He should be quite well-protected if he survives the freezing process, that is. Nonny: Well, Calrissian, did he survive? Jonesy: Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation. Nonny: (to Avi) He's all yours bounty hunter. Reset the chamber for Skywalker. Crab: Skywalker has just landed, my lord. Nonny: Good. See to it that he finds his way here. Calrissian, take the princess and the Wookiee to my ship. Jonesy: You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision. Nonny: I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further. (at the corridor) Luke and R2-D2 sneak their way to find Han, Leia, C-3PO and Chewbacca, but are unaware that Luke has spotted Boba Fett and Han Solo, who was frozen in carbonite. Luke draws out his pistol gun. Tobias: Was that Han? Who could have done this to him? (gasps) A bounty hunter! Bubble Puppy:(beeps) Tobias: (whispers) Get behind me, R2! And keep it silent! Then, Boba Fett attempts to shoot Luke, but fails when the Jedi dodges and shoots at him, only to miss when Boba dodges. Then, Leia sees Luke, who is almost shot by Boba Fett. Luke and R2-D2 rush their way to find Leia and Chewbacca but the troopers was taken them. Ashlie: Luke! Luke, don't! it's a trap! It's a trap! Luke and R2-D2 began racing after the group, and as Luke reloads his pistol gun, he looks into an elevator, and goes inside, but leaves R2-D2 behind. (at the freezing chamber) Luke finds himself alone in a freezing chamber and finds that it is silent. Then, when the lights are open, an announcement begins when the announcer appears. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your lightsaber battle. Tobias: Thanks. Announcer: No problem. As the announcer walks away, Darth Vader is there at the top, and waiting for Luke. Nonny: The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet. Tobias: (goes to Nonny, stands up, and gets ready for action, but stands firm, and wields the light blue lightsaber by igniting it) Nonny: (wields the red lightsaber by activating it) Luke starts fighting Darth Vader in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. It was fast and furious. (at the corridor) The guards stops the troopers just in time. Jonesy: Well done. Hold them in the security tower and keep it quiet. Move. Ashlie: What do you think you're doing? Jonesy: We're getting out of here. Gil: I knew all along it had to be a mistake. Ashlie: Do you think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you? Chewbacca: (roars and chokes Jonesy) Jonesy: I had no choice... Gil: What are you doing? Trust him, trust him! Ashlie: Oh, so we understand, don't we, Chewie? He had no choice. Jonesy: I'm just trying to help... Ashlie: We don't need any of your help. Jonesy: H-a-a-a... Ashlie: What? Gil: It sounds like Han. Jonesy: There's still a chance to save Han... I mean, at the East Platform... Ashlie: Chewie. Gil: I'm terribly sorry about all this. After all, he's only a Wookiee. (at the East Platform) Boba Fett was ready to depart with the frozen Han Solo. Avi: Put Captain Solo in the cargo hold. R2-D2 saw Lando, Leia, Chewbacca and C-3PO. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: R2! R2! Where have you been? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Turn around, you wooly...! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Hurry, hurry! We're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Well, at least your still in one piece! Look what happened to me! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) It was too late. Boba Fett's ship took off. Ashlie: Oh no. We've lost Han. They're taking him to Jabba's palace. Gil: Look. Even though we actually know where he's going, we should rescue him at some point. The stormtroopers were behind them. Gil: Oh, no! Chewie, they're behind you! The group raced toward the elevator as fast as they can. (at the freezing chamber) Luke was still fighting Vader and it was intense. Nonny: You have learned much, young one. Tobias: You'll find I'm full of surprises. The duel is so epic that Vader knocks Luke's light blue lightsaber out of his hand when it turns off. Luke leaps out of the stairs and is pursued by Darth Vader. Nonny: Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true. Tobias: No. The hole was open and Luke fell into the hole where Han was being frozen. Nonny: All too easy. Luke shoots out as Vader activates the switch, but fails to freeze Luke. Nonny: Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought. Then, he saw Luke climbing on the hoses. Nonny: Impressive. most impressive. Then, Luke puts the hose on Vader, turns, and force grabs, but ignites his light blue lightsaber, and turns around to fight Vader. Nonny: Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear... Now release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. Luke kept fighting Vader again and again until he knocked him away. Luke deactivates his light blue lightsaber and walks down. (at the reactor control room) Luke came to look around and finding Darth Vader. Then, he finds Darth Vader and draws out his light blue lightsaber and ignites it, but Vader ignites his red lightsaber and uses the Force to try and hit Luke by breaking some objects and throw one of them at Luke, who hits it with his lightsaber. They fought each other once again. Then, Darth Vader uses the Force again and the objects hit Luke. Another object hits the window and sends Luke flying. (at the corridor) Leia were attacking the stormtroopers with her gun. Lando, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO were rushing to escape. Jonesy: The security codes has been changed! Gil: R2, you can tell the computer to override the security system. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Jonesy: Attention! This is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has takes control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive. Then, something shocked R2-D2. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Chewbacca: (roars) Jonesy: This way. Gil: Don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal. The citizens ran as fast as they could. Gil: What are you talking about? We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon. It's fixed! Bubble Puppy:(beeps) Gil: Just open the door, you stupid lump. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I never doubted you for a second. Wonderful! (at the landing platform) They arrived to the Millennium Falcon just in time. Gil: Ouch! Oh! Ah! That hurt, Bend down, you thoughtless... Ow! Jonesy: Leia! Go! (at the Millennium Falcon) Chewbacca starts the engines and R2-D2 carries C-3PO. Gil: I thought that hairy beast would be the end of me. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Of course, I've looked better. And with a whoosh, they left Cloud City. Snail 1: Have we ever hit anybody with these guns? Snail 2: I hit a bird once. END of Part 5 Category:Stories